Season 9
Season 9 is the upcoming ninth season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was confirmed on April 20, 2017. It will premiere in fall 2023 with "Sacrifice and Sin" and will end with "Once Upon a Time..." Plot points * The main cast will be split in half. ** One half will go through the alternate realities, and the other will be part of the Tangled/Heralds of Darkness storyline. * A special Christmas episode will air, independently of the rest of the season. It may be set during the events of Season 9. * This season will have 21 episodes to allow the tenth season premiere to be the two-hundredth episode. * This season will be darker and push Belle and Zelena to the limit. * A new land will be introduced. ** This does not include alternate realities. * After a one-year live-action absence, Ariel will return. * The Pride Lands will appear, as will characters from The Lion King. * The second half of the season will feature Narnia, with Lucy Pevensie becoming a major ally of the heroes, and with Jadis as the main antagonist. * The season finale will set up Season 10 by reopening The Book. * Matthew Noir will leave Storybrooke. * Cinderella and Ben will get married. Tangled/Heralds of Darkness plotline * The Heralds of Darkness will return, stronger than ever before, with new members and a new leader. * More of Tangled, including Flynn Rider's past and what happened after Rapunzel was freed from the tower. * Tiger Lily's past with the Heralds of Darkness. * The connection between Rapunzel and Storybrooke. Alternate realities plotline * The following alternate realities: ** The Fourth Galactic Empire in episode 1. *** This will be the first alternate reality to appear, and it will appear in the season premiere. ** The Land of Told Stories in episode 2. ** Disneyland in episode 3. ** Steampunk London in episode 4. * The following alternate versions of characters: ** Belle in episode 1. ** Beauty and the Beast in episode 2. ** Belle in episode 3. ** Zelena and Cruella De Vil in episode 4. New Characters * Belle (Sacrifice and Sin)'A future version of Belle is coming to 'VU' * 'Beauty'Beauty and the Beast is coming to 'VU' * 'Beast * Belle (The Happiest Place on Earth)'The 'VU' season 9 plot is being spoiled * 'Zelena (Engines and Elegance) * Cruella De Vil (Engines and Elegance) * Simba'The Lion King' is coming to 'VU' * Nala * Scar * Richard Stabbington'Tangled' arc to begin in 'VU' season 9 * Lucy Pevensie'MASSIVE VU NEWS: Episode titles, characters, and more spoiled up to season 13!! * 'Jadis * Prince Caspian Cast Starring * Alfred Jones as Ben French'Three 'Villains Unite' stars extend contract through seasons 9 and 10The starring roster for 'VU' season 9 has been released * Peter Kirkland as 'Matthew Noir * Dana Jones as Zelena/Zelena (Engines and Elegance) * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/'Belle (Sacrifice and Sin)/Belle (The Happiest Place on Earth)' * John Euing as King Adam'John Euing on Instagram: "As you know, two incredible actresses - Etta Schmidt and Dana Jones are leaving the show after Season 10. That is when my contract expires. I'm sorry to say that I will be joining them. I've negotiated for a guest appearance or two, but I will not be returning as a regular. It's been my pleasure to play your King Adam." * Cara Lynn Andrews as 'Cruella De Vil/Cruella De Vil (Engines and Elegance) * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily'Anita Davanho on Instagram: "Just renewed my #VU contract for season 9" * Lana Palanadera as 'Sara Tobis'Lana Palanadera on Twitter: "Yay! So excited to return for @VUABC season 9!" * Laura Winn-Scott as 'Nurse Ratched * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella'Cinderella joins main cast in 'VU' season 9, Jasmine and Aladdin to ''not joinRosie Bigliena on Instagram: Just signed a 5-year contract to portray Cinderella as a main! Guest Starring * Jennifer Gold as '''Rapunzel * Thomas Darwin as Sir Rider * Maria O'Neal as Donna Gothel * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell'Tinker Bell and Ariel return to 'VU' * Alexandra Lewis as 'Ariel * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin@KarenDavid: Deniz and I recently sat with Etta, and we've all decided that it's not time for Aladdin and Jasmine to be mains. Soon, though! We'll be guest stars this year * Karen David as Jasmine New Cast Guest Starring * TBA as Beauty * TBA as Beast * TBA as Simba * TBA as Nala * TBA as Scar * TBA as Richard Stabbington * Emily Bruntling as Lucy Pevensie * TBA as Jadis * Jeff Prince as Prince Caspian Lineup Changes * David Marson (Robin Hood) is no longer billed as "starring". * Lana Palanadera (Sara Tobis) and Rosie Bigliena (Cinderella) are now billed as "starring". * Alexandra Lewis (Ariel) is once again billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Villains Unite!